Even Love has It's Flaws
by Kris21xX
Summary: They loved each other for years. They've been through heaven and hell to be together. Can their love still make it when a one time mistake threatens to destroy everything they've built together. John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I started this time with John Cena**

I own nothing...

****

Walking through the hallways of the arena I could hear the whispers and feel the stares. I clenched my jaw and continued to walk, with my eyes staring straight ahead, to Shawn and Hunters locker room. I knocked on the door and after a minute I was told to come in. They were playing cards but looked up at me as soon as I sat down next to Shawn.

"So whose winning ?" I asked as Shawn turned to look at me with something akin to pity and Hunter said," me." I started laughing as there was another knock at the door. The door opened and I immediately stopped laughing. There in the doorway stood the reason for the constant stares and whispers…John Cena. I stared at him scournfully before I turned back to Hunter and Shawn.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at Hunter before saying," Nope. I don't think we have anything to talk about. It all seemed pretty fucking explanatory from what I heard. John took a deep breath, bowed his head and pushed out a, "Please."

I looked back at him with a glare," Don't you dare fucking please me" I was barely aware of Hunter and Shawn leaving the room, " I thought we were doing pretty fucking good. Sure we argued. What normal couple doesn't? But you… you took it to a whole new level fucked that bitch." I was so ashamed when my voice cracked and tears came to my eyes. I was barely aware when Randy had come into the room. He stood off to the side but in between us.

" I didn't think were doing bad and I didn't think that our arguments were intense enough that you had to go and fuck the one person I hate most in the world. But I guess you wanted to get back at me. Well, guess what? Job well done. You accomplished hurting me. I gave my heart to you and you fucking threw it back at me. I've been cheated on before but it never hurt as much as it did when you did it because I loved you." And with that I broke down and started sobbing. John, with tears in his own eyes, came over and tried to pull me to him. I fought against him trying to hold myself back, " No, stop, don't fucking touch me." I looked at Randy with a hopeful expression that he would come over to help me but he just looked at me shaking his before saying he would be outside. I looked after him with a betrayed expression on my face.

By this time I had stopped fighting and John had succeeded in pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around and buried his face in my hair whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I stood very docile and quiet in his arms. He repositioned himself soo that he had one arm wrapped around my hips and the other hand in my hair. He maneuvered us so he could sit on the couch with me in his lap. " I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The tears continued flowing hard and John just held me tighter. I sat like that for a few minutes just relishing being in his arms like old times before I pulled back and laid down on the couch curling myself into a ball.

He laid down facing me and wrapped his arm around my waist, " I never wanted this. I didn't mean for this to happen. Any of this. I just went for a drink after our fight. One turned into two and before I knew it I was drunk of my ass. Then she came up to me." I shook my head and closed my eyes," I dint want to hear this." He put his hands on my face and said," Baby open your eyes. You may not want to hear it but you have to." I just shook my head again but I knew it was no good. He kissed my forehead before continuing,'' She showed up and offered to buy me a drink. Being drunk didn't help. You know if I was sober I never would have gone near her out of respect for you. I always have because I know you two cant stand each other. But… I was mad at you for lying and keeping things from me and she was there. I thought drinking might have helped and Randy was supposed to meet me there but he was late and I was already bombed. I should never accepted that drink. We had gotten to talking about why I was so mad and drinking alone and she comforted me and complimented me and the next thing I know we're in the elevator and she kissed me."

By this time I was crying so hard I could barely breathe.

He took a deep breath and continued," I don't know what happened after that. I don't remember. I just remember waking up and going back to our room." We were quiet for along time. I had calmed down some and after taking a deep breath I finally spoke," I… I just need sometime for myself."

"That's the last thing you need. I wanna be here with you. I want us to work past this. We need to because I need you. I want you to be the one I come home to. I want you to be right there at ring side with me and I want you to be the first person I see walking through that curtain when you're not and I want you to be the last thing I see before I go out. Please sit here and talk to me." His eyes were begging, pleading. I looked at him with tears welled up in my eyes and shook my head. I could see his heartbreak in his eyes as they filled with tears. Seeing him like that made me start to reach my hand out to him but I caught myself in time and started to pull back. He reached and grabbed my hand pulling it up to his cheek. His tears felt like they were burning a hole through my hand.

I pulled away from him and stood up in front of him as he sat up and swung his legs to the ground. I reached out, held his head in my hands and leaned down. For the first time in a week I could see hope flair in his blue eyes and he tilted his head up. I tilted it back down placed a light kiss on his forehead then rested mine against it. He pushed his forehead against mine and leaned in to press his mouth to mine but I pulled back an inch so his mouth brushed mine with a ghost of a kiss. I looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions. '' I cant do this John. I'm sorry." And with that I stood up and walked to the door.

I opened it to reveal Randy who had obviously been trying to listen in. I glared at him as I walked past and said," Assshole."

I made my way down to catering stopping before I entered so I could wipe my face then walked in. The first thing I saw was the bitch that started all of this. I must have been staring because before long Shawn, Mark, and Hunter came up to me.

" Get that look off of your face your scaring the natives."

This made me smile slightly and noticed the room which had gotten quiet when I entered was now notably louder. I looked past Shawn and noticed that she had gotten up and made her way to the door where we stood with her little friends.

"Lets go sit down," I said," I'm hungry." And with that being said I started to make my way over to the table where all they food was. Unfortunately she put herself in my way. By the look on her face I could tell she was going to say something. I didn't want to hear her bullshit. I walk past her purposely turning my head away. Shawn. Mark, and Hunter followed me to the table they previously sat at and put my head on my arms dwn on the table.

BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM

John sat with his head in his hands. He had tears running down his cheeks and paid no heed when the door opened. He felt the couch sink down next to him before Randy's hand dropped down on his shoulder. Without shame he turned into Randy's embrace. They had been through too much together to feel awkward about anything anymore. These were Randy's two best friends he wasn't going to let either of them suffer in silence. Right now John needed him so he let him cry it out.

John sat back after a few minutes and cleared his throat. He wiped his face and stared at the wall before he turned to look at Randy with a dead look in his eyes," I don't know what to do. I love her but I'm going to lose her because of that bitch," John turned to look at Randy," I don't know what to do." Randy could see the physical pain he was in.

" I'll tell you what. Tonight it's me and you at the hotel and we will try to figure it out then," Randy said. John, after a minute nodded and looked at Randy before letting out a big sigh," I have to get ready for tonight."

Randy nodded and both stood up making their way to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in updates I had plenty written down but no time to do anything, which I know is inexcusable but its true. Here is chapter 2 please R & R to let me know how I'm doing or if I should improve or change something.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Just as they were passing catering they saw Kris in the doorway and Annie coming towards Kris. It looked like Annie was going to say something to her but Kris just walked away turning her head in the process. John watched as she sat down with Shawn, Hunter, and Mark and put her head on her arms, looking as though she wished she could be anywhere else in the world.

Annie came through the door and stopped when she saw the two of them standing there. She gave them a smile but when she got no reaction back her face dropped and she continued on down the hallway with her friends.

He turned back to look in catering at Kris but she hadn't moved. I started to make my way to her but stopped when Mark looked up from the table and stood, making his way over to me.

"John, now isn't a good time. I think you said enough for today and it would be better if you just let it go for now."

John just looked up at him and sighed, before dropping his head and turning away. He was stopped, however, when a heavy hand dropped down on his shoulder.

" I know its hard son but you haven't done anything that a lot of others unfortunately have done. It sucks but a lot of temptations are on the road and sometimes we fall prey to them. But there is still those good guys and you are one. She caught you when you were vulnerable and that's on her. Now she has to suffer the consequences so let her. You concentrate on getting our girl back. Im with you but don't tell her that she scares me a little." And with that Mark turned around and headed back towards the table.

John turned around and saw Candice making her way in. She gave the two of them a small smile before walking around them towards Kris. She sat down and whispered something to Kris, which made her lift her head and turn towards him. She shook her head and put it back down on her arms.

John and Randy turned and walked out.

::Back to Kris::

" John is standing over there looking like someone just hit his favorite car, why don't you just go talk to him?" Candices' voice intruded into my thoughts. I spoke from my arms "because he fucked that bitch." I heard Shawns' sound of disapproval at my language.

"Come on," Candice said, "at least listen to him and maybe after hearing him out you could make a decision."

I lifted my head and looked at Candice before turning to look at John. I shook my head and out it back on my arms. It was silent after that and it finally got to me so I stood pulling Candice up with me and we made our way out of the room. After a few minutes

Candice asked where we were going. "To get your stuff from the locker room. Your going to get ready with me in the guys room"

We made it to the Divas' room and walked in. It became noticeably silent and I felt all eyes on me. One that was burning more then others. I turned around to see her staring at me. Candice squeezed my arm before letting go to collect her stuff. She packed up and we started walking out the door when I heard, "Kris."

I saw red. That bitch dared to speak to me.

Without really thinking about it I just turned and my arm flew up backhanding her in the face. Her head snapped to the side and I turned and walked out.

We got ready and arrived at the guerilla position to see everyone out there for the main event. I smirked when I noticed Annie had make-up covering her face where I hit her. I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me while the others bounced between us. Mickey being a brave soul spoke up to me, " are you coming out later? Everyone is going."

"Probably not," I said and left it at that. The first groups music went off and then ours. We made our way down to the ring.

Ten minutes later we were standing victorious over our opponents celebrating when I heard a familiar sound. I turned to see Chris making his way down to the ring.

Chris started running his mouth and we all rolled our eyes and turned to leave but before I could step foot through the rope I was grabbed from behind. He took my wrist and pulled me closer," sorry about this," he whispered before putting the mic back up to his mouth ," I need to talk to you about your boyfriend. He took advantage of a fallen man, I was in pain and he took advantage and cheated me out of my world heavyweight championship." A little smirk appeared on his face and he continued, " and now Im gonna take my grievances out on you." With that being said I took a forearm to the face and I fell backwards before I was pulled up and put into the Walls Of Jericho. I heard the crowd start to cheer and knew John was on his way down to the ring.

John slammed into Chris and dropped to his knees beside me. He leaned down and asked if I was alright. I just gave a very unattractive grunt. That shit did hurt and I was out of breath. John slid out of the ring and pulled me with came up to me and asked if I was ok. I gave her a weak smile and told her I just wanted to get this next match over with. " I think I pulled a muscle in my back though" I added in an undertone. I knew John heard me but the cameras didn't pick up on it. He stepped closer and out his hand on my lower back rubbing it gently. I couldn't push him away for obvious reasons.

I heard another superstars music start and looked up to see Randy and Adam making their way down to the ring joining Chris in the ring. Candice put her arm around my waist and started helping me up the ramp. We were half way up when I heard Randy's voice", Hey now before you leave you should know we were backstage talking to Stephanie McMahon and she decided that you could stand another match. And well since she is in charge you have no choice but to abide by her. Here is your very fresh and very strong opponent."

Candice and I turned back to the ramp as the Glamazons' music hit. We backed down the ramp in horror and over to where John was still standing. She made it into the ring and and Shawn's music started up. Then Dave came down. I walked up the steps and waited next to the turnbuckle. Beth got tagged in and Dave had no choice but to tag me in. We locked up and she threw me across the ring. I stood up and while her back was to me taunting the crowd I drop kicked her to the outside. I then got up and turned swinging my arm right into Jericho's face. He looked at me then his team mates before they all got into the ring. The guys quickly cleared the ring and Beth climbed back in and I took her down with a kick to the face. I quickly pinned her as the guys came back into her ring and then John was picking me up and planting a kiss on me. He put everything he had in that kiss. He finally put me down before whispering," I'm sorry."

We celebrated to end the show and climbed out. We all walked backward out of the ring and up the ramp. I was grabbed from behind and turned around and picked up then slammed into the ramp. Beth then kicked Candice and she fell backwards. Melina's music hit and she ran down to help us. Melina reached down to help me up but John beat her to it.

Making her way to the back, I pushed against his chest and got down from his hold. I started walking away with the girls when I heard " Kris" but I just held my hand up, cutting him off, and continued walking away.

Please Read And Review !


	3. Chapter 3

**My updates are getting closer and closer together I'm trying.**

**Please Read and Review…looking for a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I told Candice that I didn't want to go out anymore and headed back to the hotel alone. I had just gotten out of the shower and laid down to watch a movie when there was knock at the door. I got up and looked through the peephole and groaned. I opened the door and looked into the eyes of the tipsy champ.

I sighed," John you need to leave. Head to your room and get some sleep before you get hurt."

He looked at me with half-lidded eyes and slurring slightly said," Baby, I love you, never meant to hurt you, wanna be with you." He went to take a step forward and stumbled, almost falling and taking me with him. I put my arms out to hold him and waited until he got his balance before I let go. He closed the door and then turned to face me. I took a step back but he grabbed my arm and just stared at me for a long moment before he dropped to his knees and buried his face in my stomach. Wrapping one arm around my lower back and the other under my butt he pulled me tight to him before taking a shuddering breath.

" Please, you know I didn't mean it. I love you. You have to take me back. Were getting married."

That pissed me off and made me want to cry at the same time, " No we were going to get married when I was sure the only thing you were sticking your dick in was me," I told him harshly. I felt him wince and he loosened his grip allowing me to step back and get a good look at his face. He had tears running down his cheeks and I was sure that mine matched. He stood up and walked over to the bed pulling the covers back before he pulled his shirt over his head and laid down. He stared at me before rolling over and passing out.

I stared at him in disbelief before it finally set in. I rolled my eyes and sat on the end and started tugging his shoes off. I pulled his shorts off leaving him in just his boxers. I stared at him before sighing and shutting of the light. I climbed into bed next to him and pulled the covers over myself. I rolled over onto my side and slowly drifted into sleep.

_Johns POV_

Waking up, still half drunk, he felt a warm body next to him. He looked down in Kris' face lit up by the forgotten TV. He brushed her hair back from her face before leaning down and placing kisses on her forehead, her eyes, and finally her mouth. She shifted slightly and he pulled back watching her reaction before leaning down and kissing her once more. She responded, moaning. Her arms wrapped around his neck, softly scratching her nails over his shaved head. He put his hand on her stomach underneath her shirt and teased her abdomen with his fingers. He smiled at the way she clenched her stomach and then slid his hand underneath the elastic waistline of her underwear. He slowly ran his fingers along her pelvic region. He used his other hand to push her shirt up to her neck and placed soft kisses on her neck and chest. He ran his fingers along her folds teasing slightly until she became wet. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss to her stomach at the same time he pushed two fingers inside her. Her breathing was heavy and she clenched around his hand. He leaned up and took her mouth in a rough kiss all the while moving his moving at a slow pace curling his fingers into a come hither motion. He pulled his mouth away, leaned down and bit her neck where shoulder met joint.

She broke.

Arching her back she came. She laid breathing heavily. John leaned back and watched her face. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He pulled his hand away and slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth, tasting her. She blushed slightly as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. They stared at each other before he leaned down and put his mouth on hers. She didn't respond at first but opened her mouth after a few seconds and wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hand up her side and onto her breast and that's when she pushed him back and said, "No."

John leaned back farther and watched as she rolled of the bed and grabbed her phone from the side table before disappearing into the bathroom. She shut the door and he waited a few minutes listening to her muffled voice before the door finally opened and she came out.

She looked at him and said," You need to go."

John shook his head and said," Baby, no-"

"John, you need to leave. I'm not doing this. I called Randy, he's coming to get you."

John got up from the bed and walked over to her, touching her cheek," I'm not leaving, we need to talk this out. We can't do that if you kick me out. How else are we supposed to work this out?"

She walked over to the door and opened it. She turned and stared at him with a pained look on her face.

"Work things out? John, you fucked another girl. We're not going to work things out. You cheated. I can't ever fucking trust you again."

She had tears running down her face. He walked over to her and pulled her against him. She pushed weakly against his chest but he held on tight. She started sobbing and John tightened his grip, whispering, " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She put her arms around his waist and squeezed burying her face in his chest.. She stopped sobbing and started to quiet down. There was a knock on the door and they turned to see Randy standing in the doorway. She squeezed him once more before letting go, forcing him to drop his arms.

Randy stepped forward," Come on John, lets get back to our room."

John shook his head no," I'm not going anywhere. We have to talk about this," he pleaded," Baby, please, let's talk about this. I need you." Her eyes filled with tears before she said," No, you have to leave now."

John face fell and he stared at her for a few minutes before nodding and walking out. Randy brushed his hand over her cheek and followed John out the door.

**Kris' POV**

The next morning Candice and myself were on our way to the elevator for breakfast it opened to reveal John and Randy. I groaned under my breath before stepping in and hitting the button for the lobby. I could feel John's eyes on me but I kept mine facing forward. I had been avoiding his calls since early this morning. The elevator made it to the lobby after what felt like hours. The four of us piled out and the guys kept walking with us. Arriving at the restaurant, the hostess was told four and before I could protest I was being led to the booth. John quickly slid in next to me and gave me a quick grin before turning to look at his menu.

I turned and gave Candice a look but she just shrugged and gave me an apologetic look. The waitress came back over to take our orders but when it was my turn I quickly stated, " I'm not hungry."

Candice kicked me and ordered for me. I opened my mouth to protest but the lady was already gone. I kept my gaze on the table listening to the other three make conversation. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw John's hand come up and brush my hair behind my ear. I hunched my shoulder up to my ear and brought my hand up to knock his away.

"Stop…Stop touching me."

I scooted closer to the wall just as my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and gave a small smile as Chris' name appeared on the ID.

"Hi honey ,"I answered. I saw John sit up a little straighter and kept his gaze on me.

"Hey, baby, how's it going? What are you up to?"

"I'm having breakfast at the restaurant in the hotel, " I answered. Chris asked if I wanted to spend the day with him. After agreeing, we decided to meet in the lobby in half an hour and hung up.

I ignored the stares from the other three and looked up only when the waitress placed my food in front of me. I pushed my food around my plate lost in thought, when a hand appeared in front of me. Startled, I dropped my fork to my plate and turned to look at John for the first time since arriving at the restaurant.

"Try this," he said," It has your favorite mixed in."

I looked at the blueberry pancakes and then at John, shaking my head, " I'm good,"

John's face collapsed and he started to turn back to his plate when Candice kicked me again. She motioned to John with a fierce look on her face. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Wanting to get her off my back I caught Johns' hand and pulled his hand towards my mouth. I took the bite off the fork.

"It's good," I said turning back to my plate as the smile took place on John's face.

We finished up and left the restaurant. As we entered the hotel lobby I spotted my blonde date for the day waiting for me. I broke away from the other, not acknowledging the good-byes or John's face. I walked over to Chris and put my hands over his eyes.

"Hey baby,"

I took my hands off his eyes and wrapped them around his neck as he turned around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and dropped his forehead to mine. Staring directly into my eyes he asked how I was doing.

"I'm good I guess. Breakfast was uncomfortable. They all tricked me so I had to endure John for a little while."

He pouted and put on a mock face until I smiled.

"Let's go have a fun day. I'll get you out of this funk."

"Chris, if anyone can do it, it's you."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together. As we were walking out the door, I looked back and saw John staring after Chris with a glare. He saw me looking and a pained expression on his face before he turned and walked away. I turned back and followed Chris as he walked out the door, into the sunny day.

**Please Read and Review. I do take constructive criticism. Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC…**_

_**I noticed I only have one review for this story but there is a ton of traffic for this story…please leave a review so I know that I'm not writing this story for nothing…**_

_**I'm also looking for a beta…**_

Chris took me to the park and bought me ice cream. We were walking hand in hand when I felt him stop. Turning to look at him, I raised an eyebrow. He had a thoughtful look on his face, as he stared off in the distance at the kids playing.

"Chris?"

He shifted his eyes to mine and stared at me in silence. I shifted slightly uncomfortably until he sighed, finally breaking the silence, he said, "Do you ever think about what would have happened if we haven't lost the baby?"

I turned my head to the side and lowered it, clenching my eyes shut to hold in my tears. My breath hitched. After all these years, it still hurt to talk about my son. Chris immediately came to me wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm supposed to be cheering you up and I made you cry. I'm sorry. Do you want to just go back to the hotel and veg out for the rest of the day?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok, lets go."

We threw the rest of the ice cream away and walked back to the hotel. Arriving at my room, we walked in and turned the T.V. on, sat down and just relaxed against the headboard. I was silent for awhile before I spoke.

"You wouldn't have those three beautiful babies."

I felt him turn his head to look at me. I slowly turned my head to meet his eyes. He had a confused look on his face.

"If we didn't lose the baby you would have never have had your children. You have three beautiful kids, Chris. Never regret that."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't regret my kids. I love them and I loved our baby. I just wish you were our mother."

I closed my eyes and felt the tears slip from beneath my closed lids," Chris-"

"Do you ever think that the two of us could be together again?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked like a little boy.

I put my hand on his face," I don't want to say never but right now, in this moment, my future is very unclear. And I'm hurting really bad," I took his hand in mine and put it on my head," hurting here", and I moved his hand to my heart, "and here. I hurt so bad in my heart right now and I think it will be a long time before I will be able to think of anything like this again." He started to interrupt but I put my finger against his lips," but if or when I do, you will more than likely be the person that I come to if you still want me then."

Chris put his free hand on my face, " I will always want you," and with that he slid his other hand free and put it on his face and lowered his mouth to mine. I stiffened in shock but slowly relaxed into it. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his hands to my waist and lifted me up and over so I could straddle his waist. He kept kissing me and slowly slid his hands down to my ass pulling me tight against him. I could feel him prodding my thigh and I couldn't help but grind down on his lap. He broke the kiss with a groan before trialing kisses down my neck then biting down. I tightened my grip on him before I pulled away.

"Chris, please I don't think-"

"Shh, baby, trust me. I would never do anything that you didn't want me to."

I nodded and then pressed my lips back against his. I felt his tongue tracing the seam of my lips. I opened up to him and his tongue invaded my mouth at the same time his hands slid up my hips to pull my shirt off. I lifted my arms making it easier for him. He flipped us over so he was laying on top of me bracing his weight on his elbows.

"Look at me baby."

I opened my eyes and looked up into his. He looked down then pressed a kiss to my lips. Pulling back and looking into my eyes he said,

"Let me make you feel good."

I swallowed hard before turning my head to the side, thinking. If I did this how am I any better than John? How does this make me any different then him? And what he did. But why did I even care? We were over. He broke us. Its his fault. I turned my head back to Chris staring up at him.

I nodded.

I reached down to pull his shirt off. He sat back and pulled it over his head. Leaning back down he pressed a kiss to my lips before moving down to press kisses to the top of my breasts then taking one nipple into his mouth sucking gently and lightly biting down before moving to the other. I arched my back slightly and heard a noise come from my throat. I needed this. I needed Chris to help me forget. To make me feel. I heard his breathing quicken. He pulled back earning a sound of protest. He smirked and then with a quick motion, pulled me down to the edge of the bed. He slowly ran his fingers up my thighs to the sides of my underwear before gently pulling them down. He tucked them into his pocket making my face burn. He chuckled, leaning down and giving me a quick kiss before he leaned to the side.

"May I?"

I looked down and saw he had his phone in his hand. I looked up at him and nodded. I trusted him. I knew that the pictures would be for him and only him. He backed away and I leaned up on my elbows. He snapped the pictures and put the phone down on the dresser then stood there staring. I blushed and closed my legs but he shook his head and placed his hands on my thighs pulling them open.

He leaned down and placed a kiss right above my pubic bone. He moved down and kissed the inside of both of my thighs. He reached his goal and used his thumbs to part me and leaned down running his tongue up my center . I cried out arching my back. He smirked up at me before leaning back down.

Except this time a knock sounded out through the room.

We both jumped and stared at each other. He pulled back and put his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath he pushed to his feet and went into the bathroom. Another knock sounded out and I took a deep breath myself before shouting out, " Hold on I'm coming."

I quickly pulled on my tank top and my shorts before making my way to the door, quickly kicking my bra and panties out of eyesight. I pulled the door open and came face to face with John.


End file.
